Electronic transactions and networks are used for a great number of purchases and sales between merchants and bank card holders. A normal bank card transaction may involve a number of parties, including an account holder who possesses a card, a merchant, an acquirer processor, an issuer processor, an issuer financial institution, and a card association network. Millions of such transactions occur daily at merchants using a variety of payment card types, such as credit cards, debit cards, prepaid cards, and so forth. A transaction based on account information received from an account holder may be declined for a number of different reasons, such as insufficient funds, card expiration, expired account information, or a variety of other occurrences. However, additional factors, such as the presence or absence of some items of account information, may also affect the rate of acceptance, or conversion, of payment transactions. Declined transactions may lead to a variety of undesirable outcomes for the merchant and the account holder. Conventional methods for submitting electronic transactions may submit such transactions according to factors specific to the acquirer processor or to the merchant, but do not consider factors that might be shown to affect transaction conversion in past transactions.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of these above-referenced challenges.